Mi amada ojiperla y mi disfuncional familia
by Uchiha Kuragari
Summary: Itachi y Hinata han estado saliendo a escondida de todos excepto de dos personas para ser mas especifios dos Uchihas que están dispuestos a ir en contra de todo un clan para ver a su primo/hermano feliz. Aunque no lo sepa.


_**Disclairme Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto que nos ha iluminado dejando en claro que el Sasusaku jamás va a ser posible. **_

_**Advertencia el siguiente contenido contiene lenguaje soez. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Kuragari: Hola mis sensuales y candentes lectores como se encuentran?**_

_**Izuna: que no deberías actualizar tus otras historias vaga. **_

_**Kuragari: si pero quería hacer un one-shot Itahina.**_

_**Itachi: oh Izuna, Kuragari-san que hacen?**_

_**Kuragari: intento escribir un one-shot sobre Hinata-chan y tu así sin más sigamos. **_

_**Disfrute la lectura…. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Uchiha Itachi es lo que las mujeres catalogamos como el hombre perfecto, un chico amable, gentil, apuesto, respetuoso y serio un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra un genio, un shinobi del cual la aldea oculta entre las hojas se encontraba orgullosa, su madre Uchiha Mikoto es mujer muy amable y gentil pero aterradora cuando se enojaba, su padre Uchiha Fugaku bueno de él no sabría decirles mucho pues no lo he tratado personalmente, pero muchos aseguran que Uchiha Sasuke su hijo menor, heredero su mal carácter de su padre. Bien aclarado esos pequeños detalles de mi familia tan disfuncional me presento mi nombre es Uchiha Miyuki sobrina de Fugaku y novia de Uchiha Shisui nuestra hermosa historia comienza esta mañana a la hora del desayuno.

-Itachi cuando traerás una novia a casa y me dirás que se casaran y tendrán nietos.- escuche a Mikoto-okasan quejarse por millonésima vez esto era algo común en la mansión Uchiha a la hora del desayuno cada vez que Tachi estaba en casa Mikoto-okasan no dejaba de quejarse de querer nietos y si no se los pedia a Tachi me los pedia a mi o a Sasuke.

-Mujer deja de atosigar a mi hijo aun es muy joven para pensar en tener familia.- se quejo Fugaku-oto-san tal vez se estén preguntando porque trato a Mikoto como mi madre y a Fugaku como mi padre la respuesta es sencilla mi madre era la hermana menor de Fugaku y murió en la tercera guerra shinobi junto a mi padre así que Fugaku y Mikoto me adoptaron como su hija.

-Pero Fugaku ya tiene veinte años a esa edad tu y yo ya estábamos casados y con él en nuestros brazos.- se quejo Mikoto-okasan de nuevo.

-Ka-san si quieres nietos porque no se los pides a Miyuki-nee y a Shisui-baka.- escuche a Sasuke protestar al tiempo que el idiota de Shisui entraba a la cocina y me robaba el desayuno.

-Por el mismo motivo que no te lo exige mocoso ahora calla y pásame los onigris.- dijo Shisui con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Shisui-baka ninguno de los aquí presentes dormimos contigo así que antes de empezar a comer saluda.- gruño Miyuki molesta.

-Buenos días tía Mikoto, tío Fugaku.- dijo Shisui ignorando la mirada asesina que su dulce novia le regalaba.

-Que haces aquí Shisui?- pregunto Itachi un tanto irritado solo quería desayunar en paz y quizás solo quizás decirle a su familia que ya tenía novia aunque por las miradas entre dulces y burlonas de Miyuki el suponía que ella sabia después de todo ella y su novia eran amigas.

-Que no puedo venir disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno de la tía Mikoto y visitar a mis primos favoritos y a mi hermosa novia.- dijo Shisui con cierta burla que no fue captada por los mayores pero si por los más jóvenes.

-A lo que venias Shisui y si no dices de una vez que era juro que de nada te va servir el sobre nombre de Shisui el cuerpo parpadéate.- dijo Miyuki ya bastante cabreada.

-No eres divertida linda en serio convivir con Tachi y Sasu-chibi te han vuelto muy amargada pero bueno a lo que venía era decirle a Itachi que Hiashi-sama quiere castrarlo por ser el novio de su adorada primogénita.- respondió Shisui disfrutando de lo lindo el tic nervioso en la ceja de Fugaku. Shisui observo sin gracia alguna el que _Su_ novia tomara la mano de su primo sabía que no debía sentir celos pero joder era un Uchiha y el no compartía.

-Itachi explícame que significa eso de que sales con la heredera Hyuuga.- gruño Fugaku molesto observando a su sobrina que estaba extrañamente seria y callada igual que Itachi. – Tu lo sabías cierto Miyuki siempre supe que tu amistad con la hija de Hiashi me traería problemas.

-Otto-sama te equivocas si crees que Hinata es como Hiashi o el resto de los miembros del clan Hyuuga.- dijo Miyuki dejando a Fugaku conmocionado era la primera que lo llamaba padre, Mikoto viendo el shock en su esposo decidió hablar ella.

-A que te refieres Miyu-chan?- pregunto Mikoto curiosa.

-Hinata es una chica amable, gentil y bondadosa que ha sufrido por muchas cosas a causa del maltrato que le daba su padre cuando Miyuki la conoció Hinata tenía ocho años y era una niña tímida e insegura con baja autoestima mi, imoto la tomo bajo su cuidado y poco a poco Hinata fue adquiriendo el carácter de un Uchiha aparte de eso Miyuki la ha entrenado y es una de las mejores kunoichis.- respondió Itachi por su prima pronto empezaron a sentir un aura oscura proveniente de Sasuke.

-Y ahora qué te pasa mocoso bipolar?- pregunto Shisui irritado.

-Porque a la Hyuuga la ayudaste a entrenar y a mí siempre me dices que después?- pregunto Sasuke molesto.

-Porque a diferencia de Hinata tú eres un genio Sasuke y tienes una familia y un clan que te ama y que estaría dispuesto a dar todo por ti sin embargo Hinata en ese entonces solo se tenía a ella misma y a su soledad.- respondió Miyuki tranquila sin inmutarse por el cambio de humor del Uchiha menor.

-Bueno cuando lo pones de esa manera creo que tienes razón.- mascullo Sasuke dejando a Fugaku, Itachi y Shisui con la boca abierta ese mocoso malcriado jamás admitió que ellos tenían razón pero luego recordaron que las mujeres de esa casa eran aterradoras.

-Sabia que lo entenderías ototo.- dijo alegre Miyuki ahora todos estaban observando al patriarca Uchiha esperando que diera su opinión. Fugaku dio un suspiro cansado.

-Bien puedes salir con Hinata y casarte con ella si así lo quieres pero que harás con el bastardo de Hiashi?- pregunto Fugaku irritado por la sonrisa burlona de Mikoto.

Los tres Uchihas que eran considerados prodigios empezaron a sonreir de manera maliciosa.

-Ese no será un problema hokage-sama nos ayudara en esa importante misión, ahora si mal no recuerdo tú tienes una cita con Hinata aniki.- canturreo Miyuki con alegría.

-Itachi traerás a Hinata-chan a cenar a casa esta noche quedo claro?.- ordeno/pregunto Mikoto con el sharingan activado.

-Hai oka-san.- respondió Itachi serio jamás lo admitiría pero le tenía miedo a su madre y a Hinata que era como ver una versión joven de Mikoto.

-Miyu-chan me ayudaras a preparar la cena?- pregunto la matriarca Uchiha.

-Hai ka-san solo debo ir con hokage-sama para confirmar su ayuda en nuestra misión para que Tachi se case con Hinata.- dijo Miyuki con aire soñador puede que ella sea una Uchiha pero seguía siendo una chica y como toda chica quería casarse.

-Shisui tu cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar para proponerle matrimonio a Miyuki?- pregunto Sasuke él quería ver sangre y la obtendría a como diera lugar.

-Estás loco mocoso yo soy demasiado joven como para casarme además la mujer con la que yo me case debe ser dulce amable y gentil no una salvaje como Miyuki.- dijo Shisui con burla la mencionada solo lo miro fríamente y con el sharingan activado.

-Lárgate Shisui y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en lo que te queda de vida.- siseo oscura Miyuki ninguno se había percatado que Madara e Izuna estaban escuchando su conversación.

-Eres un idiota Shisui.- dijo Madara secamente al instante varios ojos Uchiha lo observaron a él y a su hermano.

-Que hacen aquí Madara?- pregunto Sasuke observando que Izuna no dejaba de ver a Miyuki.

-Izuna venía a traer a Miyuki sobre hacer algo para que Itachi se casara con Hinata la verdad no le puse atención.- respondió Madara encogiéndose de hombros de manera indiferente.

-Nos vamos Miyuki?- pregunto Izuna de manera seca.

-Hai vendré después del almuerzo para ayudar con lo de la cena oka-san hasta pronto to-san, chibi, Tachi, Madara.- dijo la Uchiha ignorando a Shisui que tenía un tic en el ojo al verse ignorado por su novia.

-Esta vez te pasaste Shisui ella no va a perdonarte tan fácilmente.- dijo Itachi negando con la cabeza y saliendo del lugar en busca de su amada ojalera.

-Bueno en realidad lo que acabas de hacer es arrojar a Miyuki a los brazos de Izuna porque si sabes que a Izuna le gusta Miyuki cierto?- pregunto Sasuke con indiferencia pero con cierta burla y brillo de diversión en los ojos. Shisui se tenso ante la información obtenida.

-Ella jamás se fijaría en ese?- ladro Shisui aunque no estaba muy seguro. Madara solo lo miro mal por referirse a su hermano como ese.

-En realidad si lo haría Miyuki me ha dicho que Izuna la trata muy bien y se comporta como un caballero y al parecer siente cierta atracción física por el.- comento no tan casualmente Sasuke y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

Dejando a un Fugaku confundido, a una Mikoto sonriente, a un Madara indiferente aunque por dentro estuviera la mar de divertido y aun Shisui muy molesto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Itachi iba camino hacia el Uchiha Senbei para encontrarse con su dulce y hermosa novia y futura esposa planeando la manera de pedirle matrimonio cuando de repente tropezó y cayó contra algo suave grande y blando.

-Te encuentras cómodo Itachi-kun.- escucho el Uchiha la voz era suave y dulce muy parecida a la de su hermosa novia. Tomando una última inhalación de la fragancia de su novia Itachi levanto la cabeza para toparse con una mirada suave y amorosa.

-Lo siento hime venia distraído.- contesto suavemente el Uchiha levantándose y ayudando a la ojiperla a ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes Ita-kun también venia distraída demo a donde te dirigías?- pregunto la ojiperla con una sonrisa suave.

-Al Uchiha Senbei quieres venir conmigo?- contesto el Uchiha mirando a la ojiperla de arriba abajo ese día la ojiperla había decido ponerse un vestido ajustado al busto y suelto de la falda que fluía como cascada.

-Hai vamos.- respondió la ojiperla caminando en dirección al Uchiha Senbei si ser consciente de las miradas que tenia sobre ella Itachi al darse cuenta de la forma descarada en que miraban a _Su _novia corrió hacia ella y envolvió su cintura con uno de sus fornidos brazos abrazándola de manera posesiva y enviando miradas que decían claramente: _**si te le acercas, le hablas o respiras cerca de ella te mato. **_

-Ne Itachi tu sabes porque Miyuki-nee esta tan molesta?.- pregunto la ojiperla.

-Shisui le dijo en broma que jamás se casaría con una chica como ella y Miyuki se lo tomo muy en serio.- respondió Itachi abrazando a Hinata por la espalda y deteniendo su caminata en una calle solitaria comenzó a repartir suaves besos sobre su cuello dejando unas muy lindas marcas rojas que le definían como propiedad de Uchiha Itachi.

-Itachi-kun detente onegai.- suspiro la ojiperla tomando la cara de Itachi para besar los labios del chico que la volvía loca, la ojiperla aun no entendía cómo era posible que ella ignorara a Itachi por estar mirando a Naruto agradecía a Miyuki por hacerle ver que Naruto solo tenía ojos para Sakura, y esta solo tenía ojos para Sasuke y el ultimo solo tenía ojos para Uchiha Kuragari una prima de Shisui.

-Hinata te casarías conmigo ante nuestros dioses y compartirías el resto de tu vida junto a la mía?- pregunto Itachi mirándola con tanta intensidad que la hizo estremecer.

-Si acepto.- respondió la ojiperla llorando de la emoción tenía dos años saliendo con Itachi en secreto hasta que Miyuki los descubrió. –Demo y si tu padre no está de acuerdo?- pregunto la ojiperla pues sabía de la antipatía que tenia Fugaku hacia su padre.

-No te preocupes mi oka-san y mi, imoto ya se encargaron de convencerlo ahora solo falta que tu padre acepte.- dijo Itachi sonriendo de lado y una mirada traviesa cruzo por su bello rostro.

-Tienen un plan cierto.- aseguro la poseedora del byakugan.

-Hai ni tu padre ni nadie va interferir en nuestra relación de eso puedes estar segura.- respondió Itachi con firmeza.

Hinata solo pudo sonreir durante mucho tiempo se sintió sola y sin un lugar al cual pertenecer cuando tenía entre ocho y nueve años conoció a Miyuki junto a ella llegaron, Shisui e Itachi como espectadores silenciosos luego Shisui se unió a su formación gracias a él y a Itachi había superado su timidez y tartamudeo poco a poco fue formando un carácter similar al de Itachi, aun recordaba que en una ocasión Miyuki y Shisui le habían dicho que Itachi y ella eran demasiado amables y gentiles para estar en una profesión como la que tenían ellos, pero que daban gracias a los dioses por haberla puesto en el camino de Itachi y ellos.

-Hina, oka-san me ha pedido que te lleve esta noche a casa te gustaría venir?- pregunto Itachi retomando su camino al Uchiha Senbei junto a la ojiperla.

-De acuerdo Itachi a qué hora debo estar en tu casa?- pregunto la ojiperla algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes pasare por ti a las 7:00 y tranquilízate hime mi oka-san es muy amable.- dijo Itachi entrando junto a la ojiperla al Uchiha Senbei al instante fueron recibidos por los tios de Itachi.

-Ya era hora de que nos presentaras a tu novia tachi aunque ya nos esperamos que fuera Hinata-chan.- dijo Teyaki con una sonrisa suave.

-Teyaki-san, Urushi-san es bueno verlos de nuevo.- saludo la ojiperla mirando la pareja frente a ella con admiración.

-Espero que tu e Itachi sean tan felices como nosotros lo hemos sido Hinata-chan.- dijo Urushi con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias.- dijo secamente Itachi no le gustaba que compararan su relación con la de alguien más. Compraron dangos, rollos de canela entre otros dulces y se fueron hacia el bosque cerca de un claro donde podían estar tranquilos y sin presencias molestas. Colocaron una manta en el césped y se acostaron en ella observando las nubes. Estuvieron así por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que el azabache se posiciono encima de la ojiperla detallando el hermoso rostro que lo había cautivado desde que era un adolescente y ella una niña, sus ojos perla, su nariz respingada y fina, sus labios rosa que pedían a gritos ser poseídos y el no se hizo de rogar comenzó a besarla era un beso suave lento y tierno, poco a poco fue tomando intensidad.

Itachi lentamente fue dejando sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello dejando marcas de dientes besando, mordiendo y lamiendo todo el delicado cuello de Hinata el Uchiha continuo su exploración con la boca mientras sus manos se perdían dentro del vestido que portaba la ojiperla sacando suspiros de ella al sentir como Itachi acariciaba sus muslos lentamente el Uchiha fue subiendo la molesta prenda hasta sacarla por completo del cuerpo de la ojiperla a pesar de saber que su novia poseía un cuerpo espectacular Itachi no pudo evitar maravillarse ante sus suaves curvas. De nuevo bajo su rostro a la altura de sus senos mientras se deshacía de su sostén dejando libres sus grandes senos comenzó a masajearlos para luego empezar a lamer y a succionar uno de sus pechos dejando marcas en ellos también, lentamente la mano de Itachi fue colándose entre las bragas de la ojiperla acariciando su clítoris para luego introducir un dedo de manera lenta observando con placer como el rostro de la ojiperla mostraba el placer que recibía era una imagen muy excitante para el Uchiha lentamente fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su feminidad y empezar a succionar su clítoris dando leves mordiscos que hacían a la ojiperla perder la razón.

-Ah.. ahh Itachi.- gimió la ojiperla en éxtasis tomando el cabello del Uchiha entre sus manos con fuerza y dando leve rasguños en su espalda el Uchiha dio un gemido ronco cuando la rodilla de la ojiperla toco su miembro erecto, haciendo que el cuerpo de la ojiperla vibrara dejo su clítoris en paz para empezar a penetrarla con la lengua tocando cierto punto que la volvía loca llevando al orgasmo.

-ITACHI ahh.- el gemido de placer de la ojiperla al terminar fue música para los oídos de Itachi.

-Mmm Hinata sabes delicioso deberías probarte.- murmuro Itachi con una voz ronca y pausada dándole un beso francés a la ojiperla para que se probara con el tiempo el beso se convirtió en un batalla por tener el dominio del otro y sin que la ojiperla se diera cuenta el Uchiha estaba tan desnudo como ella y la empezó a penetrar de manera suave al ver que no avanzaba dio una firme estocada sacando un grito de dolor de la ojiperla, inmediatamente el Uchiha se quedo inmóvil esperando a que se acostumbra a tenerlo adentro aunque algo muy difícil para el teniendo en cuenta que la ojiperla era muy estrecha, sintió el movimiento de caderas de su pareja dándole a entender que se podía mover encorvándose un poco para empezar a penetrarla con más facilidad y comodidad empezó de manera lenta y suave para que ella se acostumbrara la sentir que la ojiperla empezaba a mover sus caderas y envolvía las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Más rápido mas ahh ma-más fuerte.- gime la ojiperla al sentir como el Uchiha aumentaba la fricción ambos jóvenes se sentían en la gloria jadeando besándose susurrándose palabras de amor y promesas sentían como sus cuerpos pedían de aquella pasión desenfrenada y no se detuvieron en nada para complacer a sus cuerpos y así mismos acelerando las embestidas al tiempo que succionaba uno de los pezones de la ojiperla el Uchiha sentía cada vez más estrechas las paredes de la ojiperla símbolo de que estaba a punto de culminar así que acelero mucho mas sus embestís quería culminar con ella y así lo hizo ambos terminaron juntos sintiendo el orgasmo devastador que tuvieron.

-Ahh ITACHI.- la ojiperla se sintió en la gloria sintió tocar al cielo para luego descender a lo lejos escucho el gemido ronco y gutural de Itachi.

-Hinata maldición.- eso fue lo que la ojiperla escucho el Uchiha dejo su cuerpo caer encima del de la ojiperla dejando su cabeza reposar en sus generosos senos mientras trataba de regular su respiración sintió a la ojiperla acariciarle la espalda para que se relajara y así lo hizo.

-Te amo Hinata.- murmuro Itachi levantando la cabeza levemente para observar esos hermosos ojos que lo hacían perderse por completo.

-Yo también te amo Itachi-kun.- respondió la ojiperla dándole una sonrisa suave a su novio para después darle un beso siendo el bosque y el claro únicos testigos de su entrega.

_**Fin**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Les gusto quieren conti o le dejamos asi en un one-shot ustedes deciden. **_

_**Matta nee **_


End file.
